leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Rework) Miss Fortune, the Bounty Hunter
(Note: This post is obsolete after Miss Fortune got reworked in V5.22. While I think her live kit could use a bit more AP-friendly love, her new mechanics and power distribution have finally made her as satisfying and fun as she had always deserved to be, and so deserve to continue along that direction.) This is a tentative rework for Miss Fortune, the Bounty Hunter. Historically, MF's suffered from several under-the-hood issues: her mixed damage makes it difficult to build against her as she snowballs, but also prevents her from scaling properly into the late-game; her passive gives her great roaming potential, but gets deactivated far too easily, and has no real late-game purpose. Additionally, her AP build has struggled to survive, partially also due to her poor scaling. While a small rework in V4.5 smoothed out her power curve a little, it didn't fully address her issues, and almost completely killed off Mage Fortune. If anything, it made it more difficult for her to fulfill her potential as an AoE marksman by damping her multi-target nuking power. Despite all of these technical issues, Miss Fortune is a pretty healthy champion. She has clear weaknesses (a lack of mobility and defenses, a dependence on extended trades), and even her greatest strengths are difficult to access (her ult puts her at huge risk and can be easily interrupted or dodged, she only starts dealing massive damage after spending time in combat). If her behind-the-scenes power were adjusted a little, she would really have the potential to shine. In addition to trying to smooth out AD MF's power, I also want to try making Mage Fortune more viable, since the build is sufficiently different from marksman Miss Fortune to deserve more attention, as well as try to tie more of that power to her core mechanic, Impure Shots. Abilities Miss Fortune's critical strikes deal bonus physical damage, stacking up to 1 (1 rank) times per target as long as she remains in combat with them.}} |description2= After not being attacked for seconds, Miss Fortune gains bonus movement speed every second for 5 seconds, for a maximum of bonus movement speed.}} |description3=At level 8 or above, non-champion damage no longer interrupts Strut, and at level 15 or above, Miss Fortune increments its movement speed every time she damages an enemy champion. |targeting='Strut' is a self-buff. Impure Shots is an on-crit effect. |damagetype=physical |additional=Strut looks like an easy win: the ability's iconic to Miss Fortune, but is severely marred by how easily it can be negated, especially by minions. I figured making it immune to non-champion damage at the start of the mid game (at least, where I think the mid game starts, which tends to be around level 8 for marksmen) would make it feel far better. Additionally, I changed the ability's scaling a little, so that MF's enemies would get more of a breather early on (she wouldn't be able to return to lanes as fast), but also so that she'd have better roaming as the game would progress, as well as better disengage potential, which she sorely lacks in fights later on. I figured it would make sense to move Impure Shots onto MF's innate, as it defines her entire combat paradigm (she becomes stronger as fights go on). I'm a big fan of centralized passives, and Impure Shots works perfectly like one already, though I feel it could be extended even further as a reward mechanism for all of her abilities. The on-crit condition looks weird, but that's because I'm proposing a rework to crit which would make it non-random: basically, crits would occur on the third attack or ability, and I feel Impure Shots fits that sort of DPS mechanic really well. I'm switching Impure Shots' damage from magic to physical as part of an overall plan to normalize Miss Fortune's scalings: currently, building AD mostly adds magic damage to her kit, and building AP makes her deal primarily physical damage, which makes counter-itemization needlessly confusing and difficult, and late-game itemization unnecessarily inefficient. Because of this, I'm flipping most of her damage around: all of her spells that scale with AP deal magic damage, and all damage that scales with AD is physical. She'd still deal hybrid damage, especially now that Impure Shots applies to all of her spells (so basically her E in addition to her current abilities), but she'd integrate much better with itemization (especially with the I'm proposing as part of my crit rework). The end result is that Miss Fortune will always deal more damage with everything as fights go on, which is why I slightly reduced the effect's AD scaling. }} Miss Fortune fires a shot through the target enemy to hit another enemy behind them, dealing physical damage to both targets, plus an additional amount of magic damage that is doubled on the secondary target. For both targets, the physical damage applies on-hit effects and the magic damage applies spell effects. |description2=Killing the primary target with Double Up causes it to critically strike the secondary target. |leveling= | }} |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=mana |range= |targeting = Double Up is a single-target ability that affects one additional enemy in a conic area of effect behind the original target. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects=Both hits apply on-hit effects. ** On-next-attack effects, such as Spellblade, will only apply to the first target. ** Either hit is negated by , , and . |spellshield=will block either hit. |additional=This isn't a gameplay change to Double Up. Rather, I'm separating its scalings and giving them their own damage types, as well as buffing the ability's AP ratio, which would make this a large buff to AP Miss Fortune. AD Miss Fortune wouldn't scale with that bonus magic damage, but would still scale with the AD component, and the overall changes to her kit would still allow this ability to scale super-well into the late-game (see her new W). Aside from that, I buffed the range on the second shot a tiny bit and changed the targeting to edge-to-edge, from center-to-center (MF would have an easier time hitting big targets from a distance, but would likely have to get a little closer to hit small targets). I slightly reduced the ability's initial damage, mainly because having Impure Shots at level 1 and the increased AD ratio on the primary target mean Double Up can deal bonus damage from the get-go. }} Miss Fortune marks the target enemy for 4 seconds. Basic attacks and against the marked enemy strike twice, but their damage is halved. |description2=At the end of the duration, if the target has at least one stack of , the shots explode, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area. Stacks beyond the first increase Shock and Awe's damage by 50%. |leveling2= | }} |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=mana |range= | }} |targeting='Shock and Awe' is a single-target debuff with a targeted area of effect component. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=aoe |onhiteffects=The triggering attacks will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal, while taking into account the damage modifier. ** On-next-attack effects, such as Spellblade, will only apply on the first shot. |spellshield=will block either the mark or the explosion. |additional=With Impure Shots gone, the active basically turns into a severely washed-down , which is the case even on live, considering how Impure Shots is essentially a second passive alongside Strut. While the active does help Miss Fortune with her early trades, it scales pretty poorly into the late game, has its power limited by its grievous wounds debuff (you can essentially disable or for up to 8 seconds, which is never really a good thing), and overall doesn't interact with anything other than Impure Shots, which makes it a dead ability for Mage Fortune. The intent of this change is to make an ability that starts out somewhat slower, but scales super-well into the late-game by essentially doubling the impact of attack speed on Impure Shots, as well as contributing to Miss Fortune's overall AoE power. For AP Miss Fortune, this is also meant to be a tool to allow her to quickly reach the Impure Shots cap without needing too much bonus attack speed, as well as deal potentially a huge amount of burst that scales really well all the way into the late game. Overall, it would make Miss Fortune a little less likely to win early trades, but would build on her ramping power far better than her current steroid later on. }} Miss Fortune rains hundreds of bullets down onto the target area which begin landing after a -second delay, persisting for 2 seconds and the area for the duration. Enemies in the area are each by 30%, plus an additional 10% per stack of , and take magic damage every half second. |description2=''Make It Rain'' can be cast while moving and will not interrupt Miss Fortune's previous orders. |leveling= | }} |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=mana |range= | }} |targeting='Make It Rain' is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional=Make It Rain feels like the weakest of Miss Fortune's abilities, even though it can be quite good at providing persistent crowd control. When MF got a mini-rework a few seasons back, it got its duration extended, but not its damage, which was a huge blow to AP Miss Fortune, and even now the ability doesn't seem to deal too much damage, even if it has really strong bases and a pretty good scaling. To remedy this, I changed the ability mainly by making it apply Impure Shots, which would allow it do deal decent damage even with an AD build (Mage Fortune would also deal more base damage if she ramps up properly, even with the nerf to the ability's base damage, on top of an increased AP scaling). The biggest change here, though, is to the slow: in order to make this ability weaker as poke but better in sustained fights (overall, Miss Fortune is meant to start out weak-ish and ramp up to massive strength), I made the slow's strength conditional upon landing Impure Shots stacks. The slow would start out weak, but would quickly ramp up to huge amounts, especially since the ability itself would apply Impure Shots. Because of this, though, I think it would be better to have the ability deal damage every half-second, rather than every quarter-second, to prevent the Impure Shots damage from getting too crazy (it can already ramp up to pretty large amounts). Another change is to the cast time: while I'm removing some of Miss Fortune's more conditional mobility, I think having her stop to cast this ability, which is mostly used for self-peel or for catching up to targets, is counter-intuitive, and allowing her to cast this while moving would make her overall movement feel less frustrating, even in the absence of Strut. }} The stack limit for is increased. |description2= Miss Fortune channels for 2 seconds, spraying up to 8 waves of bullets in a cone in front of her. A wave is fired every seconds, dealing magic damage to all enemies within the area. |leveling= AD}} |leveling2= % AP)}}| % AP)}}}} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=1400 |targeting = Bullet Time is a channeled pass-through conic area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional=No changes to the ability's gameplay, just to its damage: I changed the ability's main damage from physical to magic, increased its rank 1 damage, and increased its AP ratio per rank. The damage type flip is so that both AD and AP Miss Fortune get to scale properly as hybrid damage champions without overscaling on penetration, the rank 1 damage increase is there because I think Bullet Time's early damage is a bit low for the counterplay involved, and has been since her mini-rework, and the AP ratio growth is to allow Mage Fortune to make a huge damage contribution via her ult at all levels: as the game progresses, this ability becomes harder and harder to use to its full potential, so Miss Fortune should be rewarded more for channeling it onto her opponents for as long as possible. }} What are your thoughts on these changes? Do you think these changes would benefit AD Miss Fortune? What about AP Miss Fortune? What do you think about the removal of Strut: is it worth it, or should I keep it? Category:Custom champions